deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Big the cat 10/It's Christmas- Big's blog of Remembrance and Thanks
Hey everyone as of now it's Christmas 2016 at the end of a long year it's finally here I thought this would be the approiate to Thank a few friends and go over everything that has happened over the past Year and two months. Without further or do let's get to it! It all started with me watching Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker around 2013 from then I became interested in Death Battle though I usually would only watch matches that had characters I was interested in like Sonic or Batman. For the next two years i would only watch Death Battle every once and a while to see if there was any new matches of interest. Then in Summer 2015 I gradually became more into in Death Battle where battles like Goku vs Superman 2 and Knuckles vs Donkey Kong kept my interest then on September 1st 2015 The CFC Mario vs Sonic Total War came out that battle had me glued to my seat the entire time back when I was a lot more into CFC. As a result of that I looked up Mario vs Sonic matchups on the Web and that brought me onto this website. Most of the Mario vs Sonic fights that I found were that of Chompy-King but I gradually read the fights of other users. This would continue over the next two months until on November 2nd 2015 I joined the wiki and started making minor edits to some character pages and creating fights like King Vegeta vs Black Doom and Hagrid vs Chewbacca. I made a few friends and made my first Collab in December 2015 then from Dec to Jan I continued making Collabs and made some more friends. Now whilst most people would make friends with popular users I made friends with some of the these less popular users this experience has allowed me to be more sympethic to some of these users who are still active today. Over time I became more active on chat and the quality of my battles gradually improving and i gradually became more popular. Around April though I was a bit annoying and stroppy indirectly making fun of other users Eventhough it was wrong However I managed to turn this around. In June-August 2016 I supported the "revolution" of the wiki and ended up as a Chat mod with the help of user Arigarmy and since then have been there to support fellow users both old and new and been equally supported by the Community Thank you all for helping to improve the wiki over the past few months whether your an Admin Mod or Normal User we wouldn't be where we are today without the support of the Community sure we've made mistakes but we have made amends and hopefully lead into an era of peace and happiness where people can get along with each other and respect each other's opinion There is a few people I would like to Thank for getting me this far if your not on here please don't get offended Ancient:'''One of my closest friends you've always been a kind and supportive friend to me which I greatly appreciate it's been good to share my experience with a fellow moderator who I can always rely on as a friend. You've worked extremly hard to improve the wiki and have more than earned your Content Mod title I'm proud of that. Thank you for giving me advice and support and your quality TN's which have made a good addition to my battles I can't thank you enough just keep doing what your best at which I know you will undoubtedly do and in so make this wiki a better place '''Lion: As another close friend who I can rely on to have a laugh with and chill with in chat I'll always remember the times we've insulted each other's Waifu's and our rap battles. I look forward to our Collabs and working with you to complete them. Your one of my oldest friends on the wiki and have been there to support Me thank you very much Falcon: You've been a good friend who can spend time in PM's doing Roleplays on the franchises that I love thank you for your understanding and patience when I have frequently have to leave during our Role-plays hopefully we can spend more time on them in the future. Rex: You've been a nice guy on chat who has complimented me on my battles and supported me thank you very much for your feedback Arigarmy: Your a good guy who looks out for the wiki while I haven't always respected you your efforts in improving the wiki are much Appericated Thank you for helping me in my appointment as a Chat Mod I know you will do great things for the wiki and I will support you in your efforts DeathBattleDude: As a new friend you've put a lot of effort in supporting me with the Cyrax vs Fulgore battle I look forward to Jax vs Guile and working with you in the future. Shadow: Your a nice guy who I can always Thank you for your advice and helping me when I was appointed Chat Mod to be a good mod I appericate the help IceBearSwag You are a nice guy who has been a fan of my battles thank you for your support and advice Baka: Your a nice guy who I can always talk to and have a bit of a laugh with in chat hopefully I'll see you around more in the future Hipper: Your a funny guy who I can have a laugh with in chat thank you for collabing with me on Donkey vs Mike Wazowiski MP999 You've been there since when I started helping me to improve my battles and explanation thank you for your advice and I hope to see you around more To the wiki community you've been there to help and support me thank you for all your help over the past year I appreciate it together we can make this wiki a better place Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year From Big Category:Blog posts